Question: A ball travels on a parabolic path in which the height (in feet) is given by the expression $-16t^2+80t+21$, where $t$ is the time after launch. What is the maximum height of the ball, in feet?
Answer: To find the maximum height of the ball is to maximize the expression $-16t^2+80t+21$. We will do this by completing the square. Factoring a $-16$ from the first two terms, we have  \[-16t^2+80t+21=-16(t^2-5t)+21\]To complete the square, we add and subtract $(-5/2)^2=6.25$ inside the parenthesis to get \begin{align*}
-16(t^2-5t)+21&=-16(t^2-5t+6.25-6.25)+21\\
&=-16([t-2.5]^2-6.25)+21\\
&=-16(t-2.5)^2+121
\end{align*}Since $-16(t-2.5)^2$ is always non-positive, the maximum value of the expression is achieved when $-16(t-2.5)^2=0$, so the maximum value is $0+121=\boxed{121}$ feet.